warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Brownstorm's ThunderClan Alliances
Leader: '''Stormstar- a dark-gray tom with yellow eyes. 8 lives left. Mate of Brightpelt (supposedly). '''Deputy: '''Foxstep- an orange-red tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate of Mousetail. '''Medicine Cat: '''Frostleaf- a pure white she-cat with gray paws, muzzel, and tail tip. Peircing green eyes. '''Apprentice~ Heatherpaw Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits): Hawkheart- a bracken-colored tom with amber eyes. Apprentice~ Breezepaw Bumbleberry- a white tom with black stripes and bue eyes. Apprentice~ Whitepaw ''' Sparrowflight- a pure black tom with one white paw and icy blue eyes. Mate of Dapplefur. '''Apprentice~ Slashpaw Nightshade- a dark-gray, almost black, she-cat with one pink eye and one blue eye. Apprentice~ Cloudpaw Maplefoot- a tortishell and white she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice~ Willowpaw Flameheart- a flame pelted she-cat with pale, green eyes. Apprentice~ Riverpaw Sharpfang- a battle-scarred brown tabby tom with scar on his nose and red eyes. Apprentice~ Lionpaw Fireclaw- tortoiseshell tom with blood-stained claws. Snakejaw- tortoisehsell and white tom with a wide mouth and yellow eyes. Fuzzypelt- black she-cat with spikey fur and reddish eyes. Dazzlefur- a brown and cream tom with pale, sky blue eyes. Apprentice~ Rainpaw Lightpelt- a white and bright yellow patched she-cat with peircing green eyes. Apprentice~ Snowpaw Featherflight- golden tabby tom with blue eyes. Leopardsoul- silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and gleaming blue eyes. Bouncepelt- brown she-cat with green eyes. Six-toes- blue-gray she-cat with six toes and blue eyes. Apprentices (kits older than six moons old and in training to become warriors): Cloudpaw- a white tom with brown-gold eyes. Willowpaw- very light, long-furred, gray she-cat with hazel eyes. Snowpaw- a beautiful pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Riverpaw- a blue-gray tabby she-kit with white paws, a white chest, and white around her right eye. Whitepaw- a pure white she-kit with green eyes. Slashpaw- a brown tabby tom with three long stripes on the side; look like claw marks and amber eyes. Breezepaw- a beautiful gray she-kit with darker patches and green eyes. Heatherpaw- a kind, light peach tabby she-kit with light yellow stripes and pale green eyes. Lionpaw- a sturdy, pure black tom with yellow eyes. Rainpaw- a shy, gray runt tom with pale blue eyes. Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits): Dapplefur- a beautiful tortioseshell and white she-cat with dark green eyes (expecting). Mate of Sparrowflight. Mousetail- a small brown she-cat with a white underbelly and yellow eyes (expecting). Mate of Foxstep. Brightpelt- a beautiful bright-pelted yellow-orange she-cat with bright eyes, in which the sun always shines on her. Mate of Stormstar (supposedly). Kits (cats less than six moons old): Riverpaw- a blue-gray tabby she-kit with white paws, a white chest, and white around her right eye. Daughter of Brightpelt and Stormstar. Whitepaw- a pure white she-kit with green eyes. Daughter of Brightpelt and Stormstar. Slashpaw- a brown tabby tom with three long stripes on the side; look like claw marks and amber eyes. Son of Brightpelt and Stormstar. Breezepaw- a beautiful gray she-kit with darker patches and green eyes. Daughter of Brightpelt and Stormstar. Heatherpaw- a kind, light peach tabby she-kit with light yellow stripes and pale green eyes. Daughter of Brightpelt and Stormstar. Lionpaw- a sturdy, pure black tom with yellow eyes. Son of Brightpelt and Stormstar. Rainpaw- a shy, gray runt tom with pale blue eyes. Son of Brightpelt and Stormstar. 'Elders (warriors that are now retired): ' Shadowstone- a, still handsome, dark-gray tom with piercing yellow eyes. The favorite elder of all kits. Braveleg- a small, lithe, tortioseshell tom with three legs. One lost to a dog. Yellow eyes. Meadowstream- a still beautiful tortioseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Littletail- a dusky brown tom, with stuby tail, also deaf. Amber eyes. Cats Currently in StarClan Category:FanClan Allegiances